1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles bearing small-sized code markings or apertures in the form of machine-readable barcode images and related systems and methods.
2. Background Information
Barcodes have been used for anti-counterfeiting through data checking and computer based authenticity correlation. Barcodes have also been used in pill identification and identification of other articles. Reference has been made to use of lasers in conjunction with barcode technology. Some examples of articles or systems that utilize laser and/or barcode technology include those disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,102,520, U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,341, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,771.
While the foregoing products and methods are beneficial, there is always room for improvement.